


Sharing Space - Общая территория

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Snippet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Делить кровать с Линой Инверс - непросто.





	Sharing Space - Общая территория

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295228) by [Ramasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasi/pseuds/Ramasi). 



Она ехала верхом на красивом сером жеребце, гордо держащем голову и чутко реагировавшем на малейшее её движение, а рядом с ней, на белой кобыле, скакал принц, одетый богато и элегантно. Его лицо и внешность скрывал туман, но благодаря странной логике снов она знала, что он был великолепен, и что он отведёт её в жизнь среди роскоши, где её будут окружать комфорт, богатства и множество слуг, которые готовили бы для неё восхитительные лакомства...  
А потом кто-то сильно ткнул её локтем в бок.  
Она вздрогнула и подскочила на кровати, осознавая происходящее, а затем с силой оттолкнула человека, лежащего рядом с ней.  
Раздался глухой стук. Лина потёрла глаза и заморгала в темноте, вспоминая: они остановились в гостинице на ночь, и она разделила комнату с Амелией...  
— Мисс Лина! — раздался возмущённый голос из-за кровати.  
Лина заглянула за край кровати и нашла Амелию лежащей на полу, запутавшейся в простынях. Она сердито втащила их обратно: если уж Амелия решила спать на полу, то это не повод монополизировать покрывала!  
— Вы _столкнули меня с кровати_! — пожаловалась Амелия, садясь и потирая бок.  
— Ты толкнула меня первой, — воинственно ответила Лина, воссоздав недавние события в своём сознании. А ведь у неё был такой приятный сон...  
— Я пыталась заставить вас передвинуться. Вы не можете занимать всю кровать, это нечестно!  
Лина только фыркнула и легла обратно в центр кровати, не делая ни одной попытки перебраться куда-нибудь в другое место. Амелия встала на ноги, подняла одеяло и посмотрела на Лину ещё более устало, чем до этого. С решительностью истинного защитника Справедливости она снова влезла на кровать.  
Как только Амелия вновь легла, настороженная и сосредоточенная на том, чтобы снова не оказаться на полу, Лина что-то пробормотала и обняла её одной рукой, едва не попав Амелии по носу. Амелия пискнула.  
— Мисс Лина! — снова пожаловалась она. Возможно, падение с кровати было бы лучшим выходом.  
— Что ещё? — сонно проворчала Лина, открыв глаза и отодвинувшись, чтобы видеть Амелию, а затем сразу же обняла её обеими руками.  
Амелия оцепенела и приготовилась защищаться, хотя, казалось, Лина просто обнимала её, и, несмотря на всю жестокость Лины, она не могла быть настолько подлой — кроме тех случаев, когда она билась всерьёз.  
— Что?..  
— Д'вай, — сонно произнесла Лина и легко подтолкнула её. — Двигайся.  
Немного поколебавшись, Амелия передвинулась ближе к телу Лины, дальше от края кровати, и нерешительно положила руку на бок Лины.  
— М-м-м, — Лина счастливо вздохнула и прижалась лицом к шее Амелии. Она почувствовала, как губы Лины слабо двинулись, а кожу пощекотало тёплое дыхание.  
Вскоре после этого Лина пнула свою партнёршу во сне, но Амелия всё равно уснула с довольной улыбкой на губах.

**Author's Note:**

> Переводилось на конкурс "Редкая птица" на fanfics.me, номинация "Точка отсчёта".  
> Публикация на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic124293


End file.
